


Derek's got a secret and stiles falls asleep

by SleePing_B



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agust if you squint, Alive Hale Family, But no actual sexy-times, Derek and Stiles are dating, Derek and Stiles are moving in together but that's not what this is..., Derek is a Softie, Fluff, Human Stiles Stilinski, Implied sexy-time, Jennifer also happened but she was just a bad break-up, Kate still happened but she didn't kill anyone, M/M, Stiles gives Derek nicknames, Stiles is still clumsy, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Reveal, stiles knows about werewolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleePing_B/pseuds/SleePing_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tells stiles he's a werewolf but Stiles has a surprise for Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's got a secret and stiles falls asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...this is my very first attempt at fan fiction writing so be nice please....but please tell me if there is any errors and any constructive criticism is very welcome. Thanks!:)

"So?" Stiles was more confused now than he was in 7th grade when his dad gave him 'the TALK'

"So?!?, that's all you have to say to this?!?" Dereks practically yelling now, with his eyebrows practically receding into his hair.

"Well I already knew about werewolfs so you being one doesn't really change much for me. But....wait, so last week when it was a full moon and you said you had a family thing...Oh I should have known you didn't know I knew because you said 'family thing' instead of just saying you were going to run in the forest!!! God stiles!" 

"..."

"Derek? Umm... Are you ok? Does this change things between us? Cause you were going to tell me anyway...I guess knowing who you are and if we have a bad break up, I could out you to hunters but, Derek, I would never do that. You have to believe that."

"What?!? stiles, no, none of that. I...uh...I just didn't know how to tell you for so long...then my mom yelled at me for like 3 days ..she didn't want me to get serious with you and have you not know one of the biggest secrets of my life...and with my relationship past..." Derek said the last part in a low whisper but stiles still heard him perfectly clear. 

" I think that's the most you've ever said to me at once...but Derek, I'm not Kate. I'm not Jennifer. I'm stiles, skinny, defenseless, stiles." They were both smiling now.

"I love you." As they both realized what it was that Derek actually said they both looked up with wide eyes.  
"I..."

"No!!, Stop!" Stiles practically yelled and flailed around until stiles had both hands over Derek's mouth.

"Hdfxitejvss..."

"No!! Don't.....don't take it back....please" stiles slowly lowered his hands and shoved them into his pockets.

"I wasn't going to take it back...I...I was going to ask you if you wanted to talk more about this at home..." At Derek saying home stiles lit up.

"Um...yeah. Sure, it's getting kinda cold out here..." Stiles says as they start to walk back to Derek's car.

They drive in complete and utter silence. At one point Derek gets worried because it's a 15 minute drive from the forest to there apartment, and stiles has been quite for at the most 5 minutes before he needs to fill the silence with one of his famous rambles, but stiles had fallin asleep. Face smashed against the window, and looking absolutely adorable to Derek.

At the next red light Derek takes his jacket of and covers stiles in it and if he does it just to get stiles scent on his jacket, well no one needs to know that.

When they drive up in-front of the apartment building stiles has made himself comfortable, legs tucked close to his chest and one arm through the jacket sleeve. Derek just can't bring himself to wake him up so he parks the car and gets to stiles' side. But when he opens the door stiles comes falling out.   
"AHHHH!!!"

"Shit! Are you ok stiles?" Now Derek feels like crap...great.

"Yeah, yep. I'm good just give me a minute."

"Stiles your laying on the freezing cold and rather dirty cement, please let me help you up?" Derek says in a guilty huff.

"Ok. Up! Wolfy!" Derek reaches down and drags him up.

"Really? That's the best you have? I thought this was going to be a lot worse..." Starting to walk up to the building and stiles just gives a smirk in Derek's direction.

"Oh don't worry there's a lot more where that one came from." Smirk still on his face as Derek pulls stiles close as they wait for the elevator.   
"Hmmm...oh? Like what?"

What about...der-bear? I know your not a bear but you might as well be with the way you cuddle." Derek just shoves him in the elevator.

"I may be a cuddler but still not what I was thinking." Slowly taking steps in stiles direction, pushing him up against the wall of the elevator.

"What. about. sour-" stiles never finished the sentence as Derek took over his mouth.

Nither of them did much talking for the rest of the night but the did do quite a bit of moaning and yelling...


End file.
